My Candy Exo
by Dragon S.W.K
Summary: Hyunki Li and Daiyu Huang are two girls, who move into Sweet Amoris with their 10 friends and each of their brothers. Coming from a country way across the globe, how will it turn out when they turn the school upside down? Castiel/OC, Lysander/OC, Alexy/?


I watched the clouds fly by as we drive. My earphones are in my ears, blaring music, helping me ignore the loud snores behind me. I look over to my brother, who is focused on the road, also with earphones upon his ears.

My name Li Hyunki, or Hyunki Li now that I'm in an English country once again. Both me and my brother are Korean-Canadian. We lived in Canada till I was about 8, then we moved to Korea, now, we are coming back for my second year of high school. My brother's name is Li Jiaheng, but everyone just calls him Kris. Unlike me, his English name was easier for our Korean friends to say, so it stuck. I almost never use my English name, as even as a child living in Canada when we were born, we were both called by our Korean names by our parents.

We both basically lived with our friends. We all became friends in elementary, and stuck together so much, that we live with each other! There are 14 of us….you heard that right, 14 awkward Asians, with only 3 fluent in English, moving to a small town. Let me introduce all of us.

I already said my name is Hyunki, a guy's name, but my parents thought it fit me well. I'm a tomboy, naturally from the guys around me, in fact, I'm more masculine than half of them! They would be mad if I said that but it's pretty much true. I'm only 15, and I'm the youngest out of the group. Yes, my natural hair colors is orange.

I'm not a fan of showing off my girl features, with the exception of my eyes. I always wear a wrap bra, and I'm never offended when I'm 'mistaken' as a guy. I'm around 5.4, and I'm one of the taller ones here!

This is Huang Daiyu, we became best friends through our brothers, and felt each other's pain, as both of us looked completely different from our brothers, so, as a joke, we are often called 'siblings' by everyone, or 'twins' since we're both 15, though she is a few months older. She is kind, but can kick your butt if you say anything uncalled for, though we both can, due to training from her brother in martial arts. She's an extremely affectionate person, and to further bind our friendship, she keeps her hair dyed orange. She is 5.3.

This is my brother Kris, or Jiaheng. He always tries to pull off being 'cool' but in reality, he's just a teddy bear made for hitting! (Yes, I hit my brother) He's known as "duizhang" or 'leader' as he is always acting the most adult like in the group, and is always good at putting the younger ones in their place. He's 6.2, and is truthfully intimidating if he so wishes. He's my brother though, and is awesome, at the age of 23.

This is Huang Zitao, or Tao as we call him. He's 20 years old, and is known as the 'panda' or 'racoon' as I call him to bug him. He's a sweet person, and is in love with fashion, but is skilled with martial arts, and is not one to mess with. He is one of the tallest in the group….though I forget his exact height.

(A/N: yes I know Tao's eyes aren't naturally blue, but I like it, so it stays.)

This is Xia Lu Han, though we just call him Luhan. Though he looks very young, he is actually older than Kris! Though only by a few months so they're both 23. Luhan is an extremely sweet and kind person, and is my other best friend, even with the huge age gap. He has multiple nicknames around the place. I'm the only allowed to call him "Lulu", anyone else he doesn't tolerate. He hates people messing with his stuff, and I'm the only one allowed to 'touch' his bed, as he's an extreme neat freak.

The next one is Kim Jongin, known as simply Kai, he's the only friend in where I introduced him to my brother, not the other way around. Because of his mediocre English, he's taking his senior classes, along with a spare class with me to help with his English marks, even though he's 19. He is a major player, but a valuable friend, who values girls very highly. He loves to dance and work out with me. We flirt with each other as a passing joke, and to piss off Kris.

The other of my friends retaking his senior year is Oh Sehun. He's extremely childish, and a very hyper person, but to strangers, he seems very cold and serious, due to his natural stern poker face. He loves bubble tea, and treats me like an older sister, even with him being 4 years older than me! He loves to dye his hair, but sticks with his rainbow hair, which often makes people assume he is gay, though he has had multiple girlfriends.

The next is basically my second brother, Park Chanyeol. He is extremely childish, and I often call him a virus, as his smiles and laughter is contagious. Despite being insanely childish, he has an extremely deep voice, which can make him very intimidating if he so wishes it too. He's the second tallest, standing at around 6 feet. He loves to eat, and always begs me to cook him food. He is 21.

Byun Baekhyun is basically my inner femininity. He's an extreme diva, and is a fierce person. Anyone who makes fun of his sexual preferences, his makeup, or any of us, can be prepared for a full screaming rage, which is MUCH scarier than if he physically hurt you. He is great for help if I ever have any problems boy wise, and is very understanding and sweet. He is childhood friends with Chanyeol, and even with their differences, they are perfect best friends. He is 21.

Kim Minseok, or Xiumin, is basically a living is the oldest of the 14 of us, and is freaking adorable. He always is one to keep a level head whenever everyone else is a mess, any other time, he's a complete softy. He was often teased for his chubby cheeks in South Korea, till we became his friends. Xiumin is extremely smart, and is the true helper of homework and studies. He is 23, a few months older than both Kris and Luhan.

(A/N: Such a dumpling~)

Suho is definitely a fun person. He is often joked about as being rich, as he is always willing to buy for his friends. He is teased a lot in the group, but doesn't mind, though I step in if it goes too far. He is a very gentle person, and a bit of a crybaby. He is one of the most mature of my friends, and often will stress himself out by working at a dangerously high pace. He is 22.

This jokester is Kim Jongdae. Known better as Chen, he is a complete and utter troll. He is Daiyu's best friend, and the both of them are master pranksters, luckily I am usually spared, due to my habit of hitting people. Even with his jokester personality, this boy can freaking sing, his voice is amazing, and he often sings before going to sleep, and his voice resounds throughout the house.

This is Do Kyungsoo, but we call him D.O. He's is the mom of the house, he does a lot of the cooking, spoils us younger kids, and is a huge cleaner of the house. D.O. is not to be taken for granted. If he feels like he is, he will step down from his job for a short amount of time, enough for panic to set in, before he goes back to being the adorable one he is. He is the shortest, at a height of 5.2, he is 21.

The final one is Zhang Yixing. One of the few Chinese friends, along with Tao and Luhan, he is most commonly known as Lay, for his constant exhaustion and strange love of Lay's chips. He has a habit of forgetting things, and has an obsession with Baekhyun's grandma's food. His deep dimples grab for attention, as he is the quietest out of the group. He's 22.

**(A/N: I know they aren't anime, but I felt this was the easiest way to get their looks for you to see, now just make them anime in your heads!)**

"Hey, Ki." I look over at Kris from my journal, he has an ear bud out, and is giving me glances as he navigates through the town. Huh. I didn't even realize we were here….

"Ki!" I shake my head.

"What?" I look over at my brother as he continues to drive through streets.

"The university everyone is attending is an hour's drive from the town, but D.O. ,Lay and Baekhyun all have afternoon classes, so more often than not, they'll be helping you out in the mornings." I give him a nod, about to put my ear bud back in when he stops the car.

"We're here. Wake up the others." I look to my right to see Suho's blue van pull up beside us. I plug my iPod in, and blast "Very Good" by Block B.

"**FOOOD FIGHT!" ** I hear a collection of yelps and screams, as I turn off the music. I quickly grab my bags and run inside, away from my outraged friends. I run in, only to find Kai heading up the stairs, he had been in the other van.

"Sexy hey!" I give a snort, before locking elbows with him, and skipping up the stairs. I look down the huge hallway, a little lost on which room is mine. Kai drags me to the end of the hallway. He points to the end door on the left.

"That is yours and Daiyu's. The one across from you guys is mine and Sehun's." I give him a hug, before hauling my stuff into the room. The room is simple, with nice cream white walls, and a huge window. There is a single king bed right under the window. The bed has a silver comforter and black sheets. On the right of the room, is a bathroom and a closet. On the other side of the room, is a mirror, two dressers, silver for Daiyu and black for me, along with two laundry hampers.

"We're sharing a bed Yu!" I holler down the stairs, before throwing my backpack on the dark gray carpeted floor, and falling face first onto the bed.

I wake up to D.O. calling me.

"Hyunki! Dinner!" Meals at this house was a blast. We threw all manners and etiquette out the window, and fought for our food. Surprisingly, the fiercest fighter was Lulu. He would literally growl if you try to steal his food, but he snuck food onto my plate so I didn't really care. I had a burping contest with Chanyeol, which I won, as he got hit by Baekhyun, and we all retired for the night. Daiyu and I cuddled up to each other, not caring about sharing a bed, and I let out a sigh.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Damn right."

I woke to a hand on my head. Judging by the fact it covered my whole head, it's probably Kris. I blearily look up and confirm my thoughts. He gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Morning. We have to get going, the others who have afternoon classes are sleeping still, and Chanyeol is waking Sehun and Kai up. See you after school." I nod, and watch as Kris leaves our room, before I sit up and give Daiyu a shake. She mumbles, turning in her bed, before finally waking up. With the sight of her awake, I slip into the shower, letting my body soak. I dry off, and walk out of the room, into the walk-in closet, not even bothering to wrap myself up with a towel.

My hair is already dry as I throw on a white wrap bra and a white shirt with a red hand print on it, seemingly made of blood. I slip on a pair of dark red skinny jeans, and grab my black converse and a black belt, before walking out of the closet, just as Daiyu walks into it.

"I still don't know how you can stand briefs, why can't you just wear panties?" I laugh, and ignore her question, watching as she pulls on a gray beanie, along with a white t-shirt and black jeans to match her black flats.

"You seem to forget that Kris bought my underwear when I was smaller, and he didn't know what panties were!" I hear her snort, and I stumble quickly down the stairs, seeing most of the others heading out to university. Lulu runs over, pulling me into a huge hug, I hug him back.

"Goodbye Hyunnie!" I laugh at the white-ette's childishness.

"See you later Lulu! Hey bro! You handed the forms to our school right?" With a nod from Kris, I run into the kitchen, and munch on some cereal, eating it as Daiyu appears downstairs. She also grabs some cereal, and after we finish, we head out early, not waiting for Sehun and Kai.

"Where are you guys going?" I hear Sehun whine from the kitchen. I grab my black back pack, as Daiyu grabs her light blue one.

"We're going to check out the school early! See you!" They wave to us, and we run to my motorcycle. I got the bike from my uncle when he heard we were moving back to North America, and sent us it. It's a beautiful black bike, with silver highlights. Uncle knew Daiyu would be riding it a lot as well, so he added the silver. Why did our uncle give us a motorcycle? Because he's a badass.

It doesn't take long to get to the school, and when we get there, I slide the bike in easily into the last place in the lot, surprising for the fact that we came early.

"Time to find the principle. Kris said she's a little….**crazy**…." We walk in, helmets in our bags. I pull out my IPhone, something I never leave anywhere with, and plug in my ear buds, placing them in my ears, and playing music. Daiyu keeps her ears free, as she'll be the one doing all the talking. When we finally find the principle, she talks with Daiyu for a short while, before gesturing down the hall behind us. When she's gone, Daiyu taps my shoulder. I pop an ear bud out.

"Sup?"

"We need to grab our schedules, and just check everything out with the student body president." I give her a nod, and I let Yu lead me, keeping one ear bud out, but continuing to play my music. Suddenly, I run into something, having closed my eyes to my music. The surprise of it almost makes me fall backwards, but I stay standing. The other kid isn't so lucky. He falls flat on his butt, and I can't help but smirk. Typical bad boy. Red hair, leather jacket, black jeans, a nice winged skulls shirt, and a harsh scowl.

"Sorry about that." I lazily let out my hand, and he scoffs, refusing to take it, and pulls himself up.

"Watch where you're going girly." I see Daiyu giggling in the back.

"Sorry about that princess." He smirks at me, sticking out his hand.

"Castiel." I give him a grin.

"Hyunki." He looks at me.

"Asian?" I give him a nod. We shake hands, and I turn, raising a hand as goodbye.

"See you Princess!" We walk around the corner of the hallway, and I feel a nudge.

"**Seems you made a friend!" **I glance over my shoulder, wondering why that hallway was so abandoned, and this one is filled with a good amount of students. Not a lot compared to in Korea.

"**Guess so…" **I hear obnoxious giggles. I give Yu a smirk, and we both watch as three girls walk down the hallway. A blonde, a Chinese, and a brunette.

"Move it!" The girl snarls at Daiyu, and turns to me. Her jaw drops comically, and her cheeks blush.

"H-hello! I'm Amber!" She holds her hand out, as if expecting me to kiss it.

"Don't be rude to her, and also, I'm not interested." I shove past her, and her friends gape at me. Yu runs up, getting back in step with me. I hold up my hand, and am rewarded with a high five.

"So…are you Nathaniel?" Daiyu had mentioned the boy's name, and I had forgotten it till now. The boy looked quite uptight, white button up shirt, blue tie and slacks.

"Yes. You must be the new students? Where are the other two?" I step forward.

"They'll be here later, I'm Hyunki Li, and this is Daiyu Zhang. You can call her Dai and me plain Hyunki." He gives us a stiff smile, and I can't help but feel like he's taking the job too seriously, the president in our school was kind, as well as an efficient worker. Nathanial nods for us to leave, after handing us our schedules, and we enter the hallways once more. Still early, we head out into the courtyard. I climb up the tree, helping Daiyu when a branch breaks, and we both sit there quietly. I blare my music, and close my eyes. Daiyu wraps her arm around me, a comforting, friendly gesture.

"This school is going to be awesome." Daiyu snorts, a habit of hers.

"Damn right."

I DO NOT OWN EXO OR MY CANDY LOVE!

Now that that's done….I've had fun writing my other story, but I need to do some research so, here's the result! Another story! Hope you enjoy it so far!

From: S.W.K.


End file.
